


An Accord

by blackrider11



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Also "Brother" until they tell me what the name actually is in the series, F/F, Light Angst, Some Feels Stabbing included, also sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrider11/pseuds/blackrider11
Summary: In which one has made a deal with the devil and the other is imprisoned.Ficlet.Also, spoilers? possibly for the end of season 2. You also have to watch to the end of S2 for this to even make sense.





	An Accord

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“She fought so hard, you know.” The not-girl said running a hand down her stolen face. “Three months, two weeks, four days, eighteen hours, seven minutes, and thirty-two seconds by this species count. Especially, once she found out was happening. It took us a while to figure out what she wanted. She had nothing we wanted, save her body, but we had you. It was only after we promised to keep you safe and _whole_ that she finally gave in. Although,” she looked through the specialty laser wall where Karolina had been imprisoned for the past few months, “I’m sure this wasn’t what she had in mind.” The Monster wearing her friend’s face leaned forward. A smile that was so simultaneously familiar but emptier than Karolina had ever seen it stretched across the not-girl’s face. “Perhaps, Sister, one day you will stop struggling against the inevitable and join your true family. But until then, we will see that you are safe and fed, after all we’re not monsters.”

As the Monster wearing Nico’s face left there was the briefest of pauses by the door, the slightest change in posture, and the barest sound of “I love you” before the body of the girl she loved disappeared.

Maybe she was finally going mad but Karolina would swear, years later after she was back with her family, that Nico was still in there.


End file.
